


始孕无玷

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 人的自由无法让他逃离自己的劫运。





	始孕无玷

**Author's Note:**

> * DV，含NV暗示  
> *一点点双性但又不能算是双性（。）的生孩子，阅读中如有任何不适请立即退出靴靴

人不是只有一个生命，他有好几个，一个接着一个，这是他的苦难：维吉尔，斯巴达的长子，魔剑士，现在他即将被迫拥有另一个身份。

他离得远远的时候就看到了雷电劈开天空。没过一会儿，雨水抽打着维吉尔的脸，把他全身淋透。他走进一间废弃建筑，掀下滴水的斗篷，没等整理一下衣着，腹部的剧痛就使他后背抵着墙，咬着牙一点点坐下去。

维吉尔能感觉到自己体内的胎动，那是他弟弟的种，同样是在一个雨夜如过去的幽灵叩开他的生殖腔。扎根的前几个月没有什么异常，只是时常魔力不济，现在却让他大口大口喘着气，抱着突兀鼓起的肚子痛得眼前发黑，恨不得干脆用阎魔刀剖开肚子把它挖出来。

他原本是靠着墙，现在因脱力往下滑了一点，后背难受地悬空，外套下摆堆在腰后，捧着肚子分开大腿，胀大的腹球青筋遍布，像是被什么植物寄生。

但丁，该死的但丁，他的弟弟，一年前将种子塞进他肚子里，现在它疯长成了一个婴儿，恬不知耻地泡在羊水里不肯快快出来，贪婪地掠夺母体的魔力，让他整夜腰痛得睡不着觉，现在为了降生到这世上又快要把维吉尔整个撕裂。

母亲生他们的时候也是这样吗？还一次两个？维吉尔对孩子的印象只有小时候他们问母亲自己是怎样降生，妈妈笑着说想要孩子的时候就去闻一闻花，张开嘴巴小声呼唤他们的名字，只要有足够的爱，馨香纯净的灵魂就会被招入腹中。维吉尔没时间去嗅闻花朵，但他杀过恶魔也杀过人，或许他肚子里的根本不是新生的纯净灵魂，而是复仇的亡灵潜回凶手的身上，弱者要用旷日持久的折磨让强者屈服。

这个孩子并非在爱中孕育，它诞生自雨夜强奸与合奸，是暴力与血的产物，注定得不到来自父辈的教导，没有人会手把手教它怎么握剑，也没有人会鞋尖抵着鞋跟教它调整重心和发力姿势，母亲生它的时候因痛苦而隔着肚皮捶打它，孕育它的时候更是几次快要将它完全吸收，它用激素和妊娠反应还击，让它堪堪成年的妈妈呕吐、昏沉。

维吉尔死死抓住扔在地上的斗篷，终于平躺下来，一只手放在肚皮上，感觉到自己的肚子在剧痛中夸张地起伏，仿佛正有一个怪物要破腹而出。他仰起头，生殖腔蠕动着把孩子往出口推，那个被但丁操了几个小时才能勉强张开一点的入口实在太小，根本不是为生产而设计，然而那个孩子还是被他的身体固执地被向下推挤，相信恶魔在长久的进化里自有出路。

维吉尔听到自己的骨头在不详地咔咔作响，他拼命分开双膝，过窄的骨盆被一点点撑开，和撕裂的韧带一起破破烂烂地勉强用着，根本匀不出多余的魔力去愈合。他的痛觉被拉高到极限，竟还能从混乱的波形里清晰地辨别出到底是什么让自己的魔力被飞速消耗。

在他体内有一条通道。

那个背德的晚上如果仅仅是相互厮杀和相互强奸就好了，如果没有去吻就好了，现在他遭了报应，痛得就好像是带倒刺的恶魔之舌生生在他体内舔出了一条通道，那是直冲天顶的特米尼格，是一条将孩子带到世上的通道正在他的血肉里形成，它拥有这样的起点和终点，有这样的内部褶皱，从他体内从无到有。

维吉尔的痛叫哽在嗓子里，只有无意义的拟声词挤出喉咙，花朵绽开，有浅白无知的灵魂潜进来了，它不知道生到这是世上要经历什么，如果知道它还会选择在维吉尔身上扎根，第一次挤开他母亲为他生成的产道吗？维吉尔绷紧脊背，恍惚里感觉自己快要被什么东西整儿个穿透，受伤野兽般断续的惨嚎声里，他挣扎着去摸自己的下身，颤抖的手指掠过软垂的阴茎和囊袋，在会阴摸到新生的器官，摸到尚且合并的两瓣软肉，斯巴达之子睁大眼睛，眼泪都僵在眼眶里不知道该怎么滴下才好。

他在剧痛中几乎失去意识，甚至不知道自己有没有哀嚎，新生的器官被由上至下依次扩开，他的孩子实在等不及了，生殖腔剧烈的收缩里，婴儿的头颅溺水般沉下去挤进产道，维吉尔的大腿不自然地向外侧挪移，被迫腾出供这寄生物通过的空间。

被冷雨浸透的斗篷现在又被黏液和血淋得彻底，湿滑的肉块碾平每一寸壁皱，终于突破母亲浅白色的处女膜，从豁然张开的阴唇间探出半个脑袋。

维吉尔又惊又惧，他触摸到那个孩子是怎样和他连在一起，撕裂的肉穴边缘紧紧箍着它的肩膀，他曾被剑穿透，曾被弟弟的阴茎插入，曾被恶魔咬下一整块肉，但从没有谁告诉过他，自己竟然还能从里而外被撬开。珍珠要出蚌，鸟儿要破壳，他的孩子要出世，于是开瓶盖一般的声音里，半魔的身体不得不在生产中再造。

他痛得就像多年前第一次不小心脚趾磕到床柱，第一次知道原来有这种痛，恍然大悟原来这也是生命的组成部分。原来鸟从蛋里挣脱出来，蛋即世界，所以谁要想出生，就必须摧毁一个世界*。维吉尔被整个摧毁了。这是二次降生，是对第一次降生的修正，斯巴达和伊娃将他带到世上，想过要他成为想成为的人，成为合格的兄长，以后如果有机会，就成为一个丈夫和父亲。没有人想过斯巴达的长子会成为弟弟的婊子，被灌满精液，爽得双目失神。但现在他全都做到了，而且超额完成，甚至长出他本不该长的器官生下乱伦的孩子，让父亲没有完成的东西由弟弟留下的东西来完成。

他的孩子躺在一滩狼藉里咳出羊水，细声细气地哭起来。维吉尔强撑着支起身来，面无表情地坐着，听自己的孩子哭声逐渐微弱，听外边的暴雨变成小雨点啪嗒啪嗒打在窗玻璃上，死般的寂静中一声抽泣迸发出来，他终于把模糊的视线转到这块刚被自己生下的东西身上。

两个半魔的孩子自出生起就有特异的禀赋，它没哭多久就学会了闭嘴，刚生下来就能睁开清亮的眼睛瞅个不停，当维吉尔用手指戳他的脸，它柔软的小手抓住维吉尔的指头，无牙的嘴巴咬住手指，乐此不疲地吮。

它那么小，又皱又丑。维吉尔撕下一截还算干净的布料垫着手把它抱起来，阎魔刀出鞘，手指在刀锋上一抹，划出一道口子，探进它嘴里。他的孩子吸吮着他的血，微弱的魔力从他身上传递过去，透明的火炎般的翅膀从它背后浮现。

他怔怔地盯着自己的孩子，你尝到力量的滋味了吗？维吉尔单手抱着他，踉踉跄跄站起身来，分离的耻骨让他在剧痛中根本迈不开腿，只能狼狈地咬牙，强迫自己走动。他低头看向自己的孩子，最后一次摸摸他蓝色透明的翅膀，确信不管他在这么多条道路中选择哪一条都会比自己走的这一条要好，而不管他会走向何方，去往这里还是那里，总有一天他一定会站在自己面前，就像即使闪电出现在东方，西方也定能看得见它的降生。

end

*黑塞《德米安》


End file.
